Grease is the Word
by strikeraidsoul13
Summary: It's senior year for Juuban High's T-Birds and Pink Ladies. Pranks will be pulled, races will be won, and romance will blossom. Grease is the Word!  HarukaxMichiru, MamoruxUsagi. Based on the musical. Reviews would be appreciated!
1. Prologue

Hey all. I've had it in my head to do something like this for a while, and given my recent obsession with Haruka and Michiru, I thought it would be nice to merge one of my favourite pairings with one of my favourite musicals. Enjoy, and please review!

* * *

Summer. A time of rest, relaxation and, for a few lucky people, love. Summer flings were a frequent occurrence for Tokyo's adolescent population, but the couple currently strolling down the beach, hand in hand, felt a much stronger connection. Stopping in front of the magnificent backdrop of the rolling surf, the two met in a soft, loving kiss. Blonde hair mingled with flawless blue locks, and, like the sand meeting the ocean, it looked as though belonged there. After breaking the kiss, the two stared longingly into each other's eyes before the shorter one spoke, her tone bleak.

"I have to go back to Osaka."

The taller girl just gripped her companion's arms tighter.

"Don't say that, Michiru."

"But it's true. I've just had the best summer, and now I have to leave. It isn't fair."

Michiru looked away from the blonde, tears burning at the backs of her eyes. But she felt those tears dissipate as her lover placed a finger under her chin and slowly turned the shorter girl's head back to face her. Losing herself in those deep blue eyes, their lips met again. Michiru felt the other girl's tongue graze against her lips, begging for entrance. Frightened, she pulled away.

"Haruka, don't spoil it."

"I'm not spoiling it. I'm making it better."

Michiru heard the honesty in the blonde's voice, and could tell that this was hurting Haruka just as much as it was hurting her.

"Haruka, is this the end?"

"Of course not." Haruka replied softly, gently running her hand through Michiru's oceanic hair. "This is only the beginning."

* * *

Reviews, please!


	2. Grease

"GOOD MORNING TOKYO! JINTA ARAKI HERE, BEGINNING YOUR DAY THE ONLY WAY: MUSIC, MUSIC, MUSIC!"

"IT'S THE FIRST DAY OF SCHOOL! DON'T BE A SLOB! DON'T GET A JOB! GO BACK TO CLASS! YOU CAN PASS!"

"NOW TO START THIS DAY OFF FINE, TIME FOR AN OLD FAVOURITE OF MINE…"

_I saw my problems and I'll see the light_

_We got a lovin' thing, we gotta feed it right_

_There ain't no danger we can go too far_

_We start believin' now that we can be who we are_

_Grease is the word_

_They think our love is just a growin' pain_

_Why don't they understand? It's just a cryin' shame_

_Their lips are lyin', only real is real_

_We stop the fight right now, we got to be what we feel _

_Grease is the word_

_Grease is the word, is the word that you heard_

_It's got a groove, it's got a meaning_

_Grease is the time, is the place, is the motion_

_Grease is the way we are feeling_

_We take the pressure, and we throw away_

_conventionality, belongs to yesterday_

_There is a chance that we can make it so far_

_We start believin' now that we can be who we are_

_Grease is the word_

_Grease is the word, is the word that you heard_

_It's got a groove, it's got a meaning_

_Grease is the time, is the place, is the motion_

_Grease is the way we are feeling_

_This is a life of illusion, a life of control_

_Mixed with confusion - what're we doin' here?_

_We take the pressure, and we throw away_

_conventionality, belongs to yesterday_

_There is a chance that we can make it so far_

_We start believin' now that we can be who we are_

_Grease is the word_

_Grease is the word, is the word that you heard_

_It's got a groove, it's got a meaning_

_Grease is the time, is the place, is the motion_

_Grease is the way we are feeling_

_Grease is the word_

_Is the word_

_Is the word_

_Is the word_

* * *

The air bustled with life as students swarmed Juuban High School for the first day of school. School hadn't even started yet, and already students had grouped together with their friends into predetermined 'cliques', reminiscing about the past summer.

"Hey! Give me that!"

"What are you doing? You're supposed to bury this!"

"That's my lunch!"

"Your old lady made you lunch, Yuuichirou?"

"She does it every year on the first day!"

Yuuichirou jumped after a small bundle that his two friends were taunting him with, throwing over his head and holding just out of reach. The three boys all wore the uniform of Juuban High with their own special flare; a leather jacket, adorned with white lettering on the back; the insignia of Juuban High's T-Birds.

The three continued to struggle over the lunch before catching sight of another T-Birds jacket.

"Hey! Mamoru! Mamoru!"

"Mamoru!"

Homemade lunch dropped and forgotten, the three droogs ran to greet their leader, the tall, dark-haired, dashing Mamoru Chiba. Mamoru met his followers with a self-righteous smirk plastered on his face, catching one in a headlock while playfully shoving the other two away.

"Yuuichirou! Asai! Motoki! How are my boys?"

"Where you been at, Mamoru?" Yuuichirou gasped, straining under Mamoru's grip as he tried to break free from the headlock.

"Yeah, Mamoru! Where you been all summer?" Motoki asked.

"What are you, my mother?" Mamoru sneered, getting in Motoki's face as he pushed Yuuichirou away.

"I was just asking."

"I was working, which is more than I can say for you bums."

"Working?" Asai repeated.

"Lugging boxes at Bargain City, moron."

"Nice job." Yuuichirou snickered.

"Bite me." Mamoru growled, smacking the brunette boy on the back of the head. "I'm saving up for some wheels."

"You want to hear what I did?" Motoki asked excitedly.

"No." Mamoru intoned, lighting up a cigarette.

"Hey look!" Exclaimed Asai, pointing towards the school. "There's Haruka!"

Hearing her name, the blonde turned, half a cigarette dangling from her lips. A wry smile crossed her face as Yuuichirou, Asai and Motoki rushed up like overexcited puppies to meet her, Mamoru stalking coolly behind.

With her short, messy hair, broad shoulders, male uniform and leather T-Birds jacket, Haruka could easily be mistaken as a boy. She was far from out of place among the T-Birds; pulling pranks, causing general havoc, and making fruitless romantic advances on the majority of the female student body.

Throwing the butt into the nearest bush, Haruka was thrown into an enthusiastic group 'bro-hug'.

"Hey. How you guys doing, huh?"

"Hey, Haruka!"

"It's good to see you again!"

"So, how's my favorite dyke?" Mamoru sniggered, raising his cigarette to his mouth. But before he could even wrap his lips around the rolled tobacco, Haruka had snatched it away.

"You know I don't appreciate that term." She said, dragging on the lit cigarette before promptly placing it back in Mamoru's mouth. "But I'm fine, thanks for asking."

Mamoru chuckled. "You see any new broads over there?" he asked suggestively, gesturing to a group of girls over by the parking lot.

"Nah," Haruka replied. "Same old chicks everybody's been with."

"So, what'd you do all summer, Haruka?" Asai asked.

"I was hanging around the beach, you know. _You know_."

"Oh, with the chicks hanging around you?" Yuuichirou asked, nudging Haruka in the ribs.

"Man, Yuuichirou; the only thing that hangs around you are the flies." Asai laughed, slapping Motoki a high-five before punched him.

"So, how was the action at the beach, man?" Mamoru asked.

"Oh, it was flipping."

"Oh. Pretty crazy, yeah?"

"Yeah. I did meet this one chick, though. She was sorta cool."

"You mean she puts out?"

Four heads turned in the direction of the comment.

"Oh, come on Yuuichirou," Haruka sighed. "Is that all you ever think about?"

"Freaking A!" Yuuichirou replied, putting on his sunglasses as the first bell of the school year emitted its shrill call and the T-Birds made their way inside.

* * *

"Do I look okay, Minako?"

"Sure." The preppy blonde girl replied, nodding towards her blue haired companion.

"I'm really nervous."

"You look terrific, Michiru."

Michiru smiled at her new friend before scoping out the large building that would be her school for the next year.

"So this is Juuban High."

"Yep. You'll love it here."

"I loved it at my last school. I wish I was there now." Michiru sighed. "Still, I'm no stranger to heartbreak…"

"Why? You got psoriasis?"

* * *

The pink convertible pulled up to the school, idling momentarily before a blonde girl stepped out, sighing as she got a look at the school in the distance.

"Well, here we are again." She remarked, pulling up her sunglasses as she spoke.

"Yep." Her tall, brunette friend replied. "But this time, we're seniors."

"That's right, Mako. And we're gonna rule the school. HAHA!"

"Come on, Usagi," the raven-haired girl silenced her blonde friend's laughter. "That is SO adolescent."

"We ARE adolescent, Rei." Mako shot back.

"Yeah, but we don't have to flaunt it!"

"Alright, girls," Usagi began, replacing her sunglasses and pulling her bright pink jacket marked 'Pink Ladies' over her shoulders. "Let's go get 'em."

* * *

"Berthier, do you have the knew schedules?" Juuban High's principle, Setsuna Meioh, briskly walked through the school reception area, trying to get everything in order before the new year officially began.

"Oh yes! I just had my hands on them."

"Oh good," Setsuna noticed the stains of jam on her secretary's fingers. "They'll be nice and smudged."

"Here we are, Principle Meioh!" Berthier handed over the documents to her superior, licking her fingers afterwards.

"Berthier, these are the schedules we couldn't find last semester." Setsuna sighed, handing them back. "Maybe next year, you'll find the ones for this semester."

"Damn!" A dark haired teacher in brown overalls stalked out into reception. "I got Chiba AGAIN. And it's the first day of school and ALREADY my castor oil is missing."

Sighing, Koan dropped her papers onto the reception desk and put her head in her hands, not noticing the blue haired student standing beside her.

"How many days left 'til Christmas vacation?"

"86."

"86?" Koan turned to Michiru, a look of utter disbelief on her face.

"I'm counting."

"Ugh." A disgusted look crossed the teacher's face as she left for her first class.

"May I help you, dear?" Setsuna asked, seeing Michiru standing around with a rather confused look on her face.

"Oh, sorry. My name is Michiru Kaioh, and this is my first day. I'm not really sure where I'm supposed to be."

"Oh. Well, welcome to Juuban High. I'm Principle Meioh. I'll just get you to fill out these forms, then you can be on your way." The principle gave a warm smile as she handed Michiru the papers before leaving out into the hall.

* * *

The bell rang again, and in a matter of seconds the once busy hallways were empty. Except for five leather clad delinquents.

"Jeez, every teacher I got this year has flunked me at least once." Yuuichirou whined as he inspected his timetable.

"If you don't watch it, Yuuichirou, you'll wind up in Meioh's office." Motoki warned.

"Don't worry. This year, she'll wish she'd never seen me."

"Oh yeah?" Asai questioned, skeptical. "And what are you gonna do?"

"I'm not gonna take her crap, that's what I'm gonna do. Cos I don't take no crap from nobody."

"Mr. Kumada?"

Yuuichirou whirled to find the object of his rant, one Principle Meioh, standing in front of him with a bemused expression, arms crossed.

"Oh. H-hello ma'am."

"Shouldn't you be in homeroom?"

"Well, I was just walking…"

"You were just dawdling, weren't you?"

"Yes, ma'am."

"Mr. Kumada, that is no way to start a new semester."

"No, ma'am."

"Perhaps a session of banging erasers after class will put you on the right track."

"Yes, ma'am."

"Well, are you just going to stand there all day?"

"Yes ma'am. I mean no ma'am. I mean…"

"Which is it, yes or no?"

"No ma'am."

"Good. Then move."

And with that, the principle resumed her purposeful stride down the hall to her office. Yuuichirou just stood there, dumbfounded, until Haruka put her arm around his shoulder.

"I'm glad you didn't take any of her crap, Yuuichirou. You would have really told her off, huh?" she snickered.

"Yes ma'am. No ma'am." Asai mocked as he came past.

"Hey, shut up!"

"Hey, it's Umino!"

The gang crowded towards a lone boy climbing the stairs, circling around him.

"Hey, Umino! Shake, buddy!" exclaimed Asai, offering a hand to the spiky haired boy whom, upon shaking hands, was shocked by the Joy Buzzer on Asai's palm.

"Aww, did that hurt?"

"Hey, what's wrong? You're wearing glasses!"

"Yeah, I got astigmatism." Umino said shakily.

"Aww, too bad!"

* * *

The sound of chimes rang out over the intercom, signaling the beginning of morning announcements. After a few seconds, Principle Meioh's strong voice echoed throughout Juuban High.

"GOOD MORNING, BOYS AND GIRLS, AND WELCOME TO WHAT WILL SURELY BE OUR GREATEST YEAR AT JUUBAN MUNICIPAL HIGH SCHOOL.

SATURDAY NIGHT WILL BE OUR FIRST PEP RALLY. NOW, I WANT TO SEE PLENTY OF SUPPORT FOR COACH DIMANDE AND THE JUUBAN RANGERS. IF YOU CAN'T BE AN ATHLETE, BE AN ATHLETIC SUPPORTER.

NOW FOR ONE OF THE MOST EXCITING THINGS TO EVER HAPPEN AT JUUBAN HIGH: THE NATIONAL BANDSTAND TELEVISION SHOW HAS SELECTED JUUBAN AS A REPRESENTATIVE JAPANESE HIGH SCHOOL. THEY WILL BROADCAST LIVE

FROM OUR GYM LATER THIS YEAR. IT'S OUR CHANCE TO SHOW THE ENTIRE NATION WHAT BRIGHT, CLEAN-CUT, WHOLESOME STUDENTS WE HAVE HERE AT JUBAAN…"

But the Senior homeroom never got to hear the rest of that announcement, for a girl screamed and ran out of the room in tears after finding a dead frog in her purse. Laughing hysterically, Haruka slapped Mamoru a high-five, congratulating her friend on the achievement. It was the first time the two of them had shared a homeroom. Yep, it was certainly going to be an interesting year…


	3. Summer Lovin'

"Hey, you guys get a look at Tenoh this morning?"

The lunch bell had just announced the end of class, and students were sprawled all over the Juuban High grounds. The Pink Ladies sat at a metal lunch table, plastic trays carrying the cafeteria meal of the day: juice, pudding and macaroni and cheese.

"Looking pretty good this year, huh Usagi?"

Usagi snorted, leaning back on the bench.

"Please, Rei. That was junior year: ancient history. I was young and immature."

"I don't know," Rei replied in a singsong voice. "History sometimes repeats itself."

"Hey, you guys." Minako and Michiru approached the Pink Ladies table.

"Hi Minako."

"This is Michiru Kaioh." Minako piped, gesturing to her blue haired companion. "Michiru, this is Rei, Mako, and that over there's Usagi."

Michiru whispered a timid hello before taking a seat between Minako and Usagi.

"She just moved here from Osaka."

"Oh, cool." Usagi muttered, looking more interested in her food than the newcomer.

"Hey Rei," Mako began with a mouthful of pudding. "Are those new glasses?"

"Oh, yeah." Rei said proudly, delicately pushing the frames up her nose. "Don't you think they make me look smarter?"

"Nah." Usagi replied. "I can still see your face."

Minako giggled as Rei shot the blonde a dirty look.

"So how you liking school so far, Michiru?" Mako asked, trying to be friendly to the new girl.

"Well, it's different…"

"Hi girls!"

"Oh no…" Usagi sighed, hiding her face behind her hand.

"What's wrong?" Michiru asked, peering over Usagi's head to see a very preppy, pink-haired girl rapidly approaching the table. "Who is she?"

"Rini Tsukino, my cousin and the bad seed of Juuban High… HI, RINI!"

Rini sat down on the bench, wedging herself between Michiru and her blonde cousin.

"I just love the first day of school, don't you?"

"It's just the biggest joy of the year." Usagi replied sarcastically. Rini, however, didn't seem to pick up on this sarcasm.

"You'll never guess what's happened!"

"Probably not."

"I've been nominated for Student Council Vice President! Isn't that the most? To say the least?"

"The very least." Usagi muttered under her breath. "Well, we all wish you luck, don't we girls?"

The Pink Ladies murmured forced wishes of good luck as Rini finally noticed the unfamiliar face at the table.

"Oh, you must think I'm a total clod for not introducing myself!" The girl smiled, extending her hand to a recoiling Michiru. "Hi, I'm Rini Tsukino. Welcome to Juuban High!"

"T-Thank you." Michiru stammered, taken aback by the girl's sheer volume. It was like she was stuck on Caps Lock.

"Well, I hope you'll be at cheerleader tryouts. We'll have great fun and get to be lifelong friends!"

While Rini held Michiru in submission, Minako leaned over to Usagi.

"So what do you think, Usa? Think we could let Michiru in the Pink Ladies?"

"I dunno." Usagi replied, looking the blue haired girl over as she struggled with the over zealous Rini. "She looks to pure to be pink."

"Oh, double doo-doo!"

The conversation was interrupted by Rei's exclamation.

"One of my diamonds just fell in the macaroni!"

* * *

"Hey, you want some salami?" Yuuichirou asked, offering some of his homemade lunch to Mamoru.

"Are you kidding me? If I eat that, I'll smell like you."

The T-Birds slouched over the metal bleachers overlooking Juuban oval, where the American Football team trained below.

"Hey, guys, guys. Look." Asai laughed, pointing at the players as they warmed up.

Mamoru stood up, eager to make a scene. "LADIES AND GENTLEMAN!" he announced. "DINGLEBERRIES ON PARADE!"

Distracted by Mamoru's yelling, one of the football players lost his footing and stepped in an empty helmet, getting his foot stuck and causing the T-Birds to erupt in laughter.

"BOY, YOU REALLY PUT YOUR FOOT IN IT THIS TIME!" Asai yelled down at the player as he and a teammate struggle to free his foot.

"TRY HOPSCOTCH, YOU HOT DOG!" Yuuichirou joined in.

"What a gavone."

"Gumdrops, man."

Haruka just chuckled at her friend's antics, sitting back against the bleachers with a cigarette.

"Hey, you guys see the new chick at registration?" Mamoru asked once Yuuichirou and Asai had finished.

"Yeah, she sure beats the foam domes here." Asai replied.

"You mean her jugs were bigger than Makoto Kino's?" Yuuichirou asked.

"Man, nobodies jugs are bigger than Makoto Kino's!" laughed Mamoru.

"Hey guys." Asai whispered, pointing down towards two girls sitting on the bleachers, innocently chatting. But, on closer inspection, the T-Birds made out none other than Motoki, laying beneath them and looking up their skirts.

Mamoru and Asai laughed at their friends perverted antics, but Yuuichirou felt it necessary to congratulate him. Right there and then.

"HEY!" he called down. "NICE WORK, MOTOKI!"

Confused, the girls looked down to see Motoki's blonde head beneath them. Screaming, they leaped up and tore down the bleachers.

"Hi girls!" Motoki waved to the fleeing figures as he rejoined his gang.

"You're a sick man, Motoki." Yuuichirou chuckled.

"Hey, I wanna hear about what Haruka did at the beach!"

There were exclamations of agreement, and suddenly Haruka was the centre of attention.

"Come on, guys. It was nothing."

"Sure, nothing, Haruka, right." Mamoru replied, an incredulous expression on his face.

"You got in her drawers, right?" Yuuichirou asked. It really was all he ever thought about.

"Come on, Haruka." Mamoru pushed. "Tell us about that girl."

* * *

"So what did you do all summer, Michiru?" Minako asked lightly, trying to make the blue haired girl feel as welcome as possible.

"I was at the beach." Michiru answered. "I… met someone there."

This statement got everyone's attention. If teenage girls cared about anything at all, it was romance.

"Oh really?"

"Humph. Dragged yourself all the way to the beach for some guy?" Usagi asked sceptically, peering at Michiru over the frames of her sunglasses.

"Not a guy. A girl." Michiru replied quietly, blushing slightly.

Everyone was really listening now.

"Oh." Minako responded, not really sure of what to say. "I didn't know you were…"

"Oh, I'm not usually. But there was something really… special about her. We really had a connection."

Usagi snorted.

"Hah. Special? Connection? There ain't no such thing."

"She was really romantic." Michiru said defensively. She and Haruka had definitely shared something, that much she knew for sure.

* * *

"Come on," Haruka teased, pushing her insistent friends away as they asked for details on her summer lover. "You guys don't wanna hear all the _horny details._"

"Are you kidding me?" Mamoru exclaimed, the T-Birds howling in agreement.

"Alright, I'll tell you…"

* * *

"I'll tell you all about it…" Michiru began as the Pink Ladies leaned in closer.

* * *

"_Summer lovin', had me a blast." _Haruka crooned.

"_Summer lovin', happened so fast." _Michiru sang.

"_I met a girl, crazy for me."_

"_Met a girl, cute as can be."_

The two sang together, unknown to the song of the other.

"_Summer days, drifting away, to uh oh, those summer nights."_

The T-Birds joined in the song.

"_Oh well, oh well, oh well, oh who? Tell me more, tell me more…"_

"_Did you get very far?" _Motoki asked.

The Pink Ladies began to sing, too.

"_Tell me more, tell me more…"_

"_Like, does she have a car?" _Mako sang.

"_Uh huh."_

"_Doo doo."_

"_Uh huh."_

"_Doo doo."_

"_Uh huh"_

"_Doo doo doo doo doo doo."_

"_She swam by me; she got a cramp." _Haruka continued.

"_She went by me; got my suit damp." _Michiru piped.

"_I saved her life; she nearly drowned."_

"_She showed off; splashing around."_

"_Summer sun, something's begun, but uh oh, those summer nights."_

"_Oh well, oh well, oh well, oh who?"_

"_Tell me more, tell me more…"_

"_Was it love at first sight?" _Minako asked dreamily.

"_Tell me more, tell me more…"_

"_Did she put up a fight?" _Asai sang out.

"_Uh huh."_

"_Doo-be-doo."_

"_Uh huh."_

"_Doo-be-doo."_

"_Uh huh."_

"_Doo-be-doo-be-doo-be-doo."_

"_Took her bowling, in the arcade."_

"_We went strolling, drank lemonade."_

"_We made out, under the dock."_

"_We stayed out, 'til 10 o'clock."_

"_Summer fling, don't mean a thing, but uh oh, those summer nights."_

"_Oh well, oh well, oh well, oh who? Tell me more, tell me more…"_

"_But you don't gotta brag." _Mamoru sang harshly.

"_Tell me more, tell me more."_

"_Cos she sounds like a drag." _Usagi said mildly, leaning further back on the bench.

The T-Birds and Pink Ladies joined in the song, singing together.

"_Shoop-bop-bop, shoop-bop-bop, shoop-bop-bop, shoop-bop-bop, shoop-bop-bop, shoop-bop-bop, shoop-bop-bop, yeah!"_

"_She got friendly, holding my hand." _Michiru swooned.

"_Well she got friendly, down in the sand!" _Haruka cried out.

"_She was sweet; just turned eighteen."_

"_Well she was good, you know what I mean."_

"_Summer heat, lovers will meet, but uh oh, those summer nights."_

"_Oh, oh, oh."_

"_Tell me more, tell me more…"_

"_How much dough did she spend?" _Rei asked.

"_Tell me more, tell me more…"_

"_Could she get me her friend?" _Yuuichirou asked sincerely before being forced down and hit over the head by Mamoru.

"_It turned colder; that's where it ends." _Michiru sang sadly, walking away from the rest of the girls.

"_So I told her, we'd still be friends." _Haruka intoned, depressed as she did the same.

"_Then we made our true love vow."_

"_Wonder what she's doing now?" _Haruka asked herself, looking towards the sky.

The voices of the summer lovers joined together once more, in unseen, unheard harmony.

"_Summer dreams, ripped at the seams, but… oh, those summer, nights!"_

"_Tell me more, tell me more, oh more, oh more!"_

* * *

Well, there we go. The first sung chapter. Just a few authors notes:

Yes, I used Chibiusa's english name, but only because I didn't want to call her Usagi and the nickname Chibiusa doesn't really make sense if she and the other Usagi are the same age. If you're got a real problem with it, don't worry, she's barely in it.

If any of the lyrics are wrong or hard to understand, I apologize. But if you get lost as to who's singing what, Haruka and the T-Birds sing all the more sexual bits, while Michiru and the Pink Ladies have the romantic stuff.


End file.
